callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elevator
Elevators are a utility on the Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies map, "Five", and are also shown in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Modern Warfare 2 Elevators are seen in the level No Russian. Two guards ride up on one, attempting to stop the terrorist attack. The elavator is then blown up by a grenade. Theres a easter egg where the player can ride the elevator. It involves shooting the guards BEFORE they can enter the elevator, thus preventing the elevator from going up and getting destroyed. Now the player can call the elevator up, and use it. Modern Warfare: Mobilized An elevator is used by Sgt. Baker and Captain West. "Five" The first elevator players are able to use is on the same level as the players spawn, and leads to the second-level command center. This elevator is very small, with barely enough room for all 4 players. It is elegant, featuring polished wood walls and a marble ceiling with several plaques that serve only for aesthetics and humor. Because of it's small nature, there's only 1 entrance. The other elevator is located at the bottom of the "WAR" room. Unlike the first, this elevator is much bigger, all 4 players and dozens of zombies can easily fit in. It resembles a very large cargo elevator. Also unlike the first elevator, this one has 2 entrances. The first being the main door, and the second being a barrier where zombies can break in. The entrance faces different directions at different levels. On both elevators, players can call the elevator if it is not on the same floor as them. Also, players can use this method for free rides if the players are on separate floors which allows players to save money and work together. Elevators are similar to teleporters as they can be used as a short relief to players, therefore camping in elevators are an extremely popular method, as players can hold off in the elevator until things start to get hectic, where a player can take the elevator up or down as short break to allow reloading, reviving of any downed players, or to simply let the suspense of a nerve-wracking close call die down. Elevators are overall more reliable than teleporters in Five, as they can be camped in, used a short relief, and are more wieldy and predictable than the teleporters, which takes time to memorize the teleporting locations. But if used foolish, the elevators also can become the players tomb. Elevators can however, be quite annoying if misused, as ignorant players may abandon others, or annoy others by staying in the elevator, and not allow others to use the elevator, for example, a person misusing the elevator may take the elevator down, and another player may call it back up to enter it as well, but the misuser can close the doors and take it back down, thus keeping others from using the elevators, should this be repeated. There is also a rare glitch on the elevator on the first floor. If a zombie manages to walk in when going down and you are attacked, your character will start to look up, making it hard to kill the zombie unless a Winter's Howl/Fury are equipped. Also in the thief round the elevator can't be used. Players will get the 115 access denied message. Trivia *If a player or a horde of zombies stand in the doorway of the elevator, it cannot be used. Displaying the message "Elevators doors blocked" upon used. *Upon used, and a zombie is still inside, it will either stop in it's tracks, waving his head around or continue attacking the players. *Power-ups will float up or down when the elevator is used. *This sometimes applies to dead zombies too *Their have been some cases of extreme lag where you clip through the Elevator and go into the shaft. . *If you jump on one of your teammates when going down, then you can glitch out of the elevator making you invincible and not able to kill any zombies. *This is an easy way to save money, if a teammate is upstairs and you want to go there through the elevator, let your friend call for the elevator, you will not have to pay 250 credits. Category:Easter eggs Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Category:Modern Warfare 2